Comfort
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Rin always seemed a sixth sense when it came to Izumo. He knew how to push her buttons but he also knows how when she needs someone. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.**

 **Main Parings:**

 **Rin Okumura/Izumo Kamiki**

 **Yukio Okumura/ Shura**

* * *

 _The First Time_

The first time Izumo was comforted by Rin was the night her best friend was attack. She was trembling with cold, fear, shame, and hatred. She was naked, useless in the battle, a horrible friend, and she hated herself. She wanted to sink into the floor and curl up into a ball and disappear.

She made herself tiny, legs brought up to her chest, eyes watering. She wanted to leave the bathroom but she was half naked and close to falling apart. She wouldn't have made it far in any of the boys gave chase.

Footsteps headed her way and she shivered before slipping into her cold self.

"Izumo?"

She flinched. It was Rin Okumura, the last person she wanted to see. He did all the work while she did nothing.

"Izumo?"

"What?" She snapped at him.

He looked at her for a few seconds.

"It's not your fault."

She bites her lip because it is her fault.

A shirt drops on her head and she can smell the scent of mint, flour, and something that is entirely Rin.

"Go."

She peers up at him from under her eyelashes and she can't help but notice the way his pants are snug on his hips and the fact that he has a nice stomach despite appearing to be scrawny.

His eyes meet hers and she slips the shirt on and stands up. She tugs the hem of it down and walks out. She can't help but giggle as she hears Yukio question his brother about being naked in the girls' bathroom.

She walks quickly to her room and slips under the covers.

It's not until she's under the covers and the lights are out that she lets it all go. Her body jerks as she sobs into her pillow. Her purple hair settles around her and she falls asleep, tears on her face, but at peace surrounded by the smell of mint and flour and Rin.

When she woke up the next morning due to a nightmare at 5 AM, she takes a shower. She takes one in the guy's bathroom because she feels safer. She throws the shirt in the laundry because it's polite , plus he doesn't need to know she slept in it.

* * *

 _The Second Time_

She feels like she failed. She can't work well other because she doesn't know how to trust. Whenever she trust, they betray her. It's late at night and she's alone curled up in the window.

She smells chocolate and turns around to see Rin holding two mugs. He hands her one silently and sits next to her. They don't speak but she watches him from the corner of her eyes. He's rubbing his arm and looking outside with this soft look on his face.

She takes small sips of her drink feeling it warm her inside.

She feels herself relax and she sinks into the couch and eventually drifts onto his shoulder. He simply removes the mug from her hand and moves to leave her when she grabs onto his shirt. He simply picks her up and grabs a blanket laying on a nearby couch and pulls it over their bodies.

She wakes the next morning to find herself curled into him, shes embarrassed to say she's the one all over him. He simply has his arms around her waist, while she has a leg in between his and her other leg over his. Her hands clutch his shirt as she is breathing into his neck. She moves and he wakes up.

She flushes red and he simply smiles and moves her so she is sitting on the couch. He stands up and helps her up. He folds the blanket and walks her to her room. No words are said and she sighs when she enters her room.

She can't remember the last time she slept so well.

It becomes a tradition for them, to drink hot chocolate when one is feeling down.

* * *

 _The Sixth Time_

Rin's a demon and somehow she isn't too surprised. He also had a way with demons. When he gets dragged away to prison she sees the fear in his eyes and she feels it in her belly.

She summons her familiars to her and orders them to take her to look at her as if they are thinking about disobeying her but she stares them down until they wrap their tails around her and she finds herself in Rin's cell.

Rin is surprised to see her and he moves to a corner in his room. She simply steps closer until she is above him. She pulls him up towards her and leads him to his bed. She leans against the wall and his head in her lap. She runs her fingers through his hair and tries not to blush as he looks at her.

"I'm the son of Satan."

"You are Rin, brother of Yukio. Friend of Sheimi. My friend."

She sees the grin on his face and he takes her hands and presses a kiss to her fingers.

She blushes red and he smirks.

They stay like that for a while, him looking up at her and she runs her fingers through his hair. She leaves when her familiars come to her.

The Thirteenth Time

It's after he is almost killed and Yukio turns out to have more demand blood than they thought. Everyone is tired and gathered in the kitchen. Shima and Paku are talking on the couch while Bon is holding Sheimi's familiar as the girl relaxes . Yukio and Shura are curled up under a blanket and it's the first time she has seen the older woman not teasing the younger twin. Konekomaru is writing a letter to Yoshikuni XI. She and Rin are drinking hot chocolate but it's not enough to be next to him. She needs to know he is okay.

Eventually, the small group disappears one by one. Bon and Shima walk their girls up the room and Konekomaru joins them.

Yukio and Shura head to who knows where and it's just them.

She places her mug down and grabs his mug and sets it down next to hers.

"Izumo."

Sh throws her legs over him so she is straddling him.

He looks at her surprised and then she is kissing him. Her hands are roaming his body, confirming he is alive. He pulls her closer and deepens the kiss. His hands are squeezing her curves and her butt. He flips them over and she's on the couch.

"Rin."

He smiles and nips her neck. She finds his tail and pulls on his gently. He hisses and he bits her harder. He loses his shirt and her hands rest on his heart. She stops him and leans in to listen to his heart beat.

Rin doesn't do anything but he undoes her braids so her long purple hair is loose and he runs his fingers through it.

Eventually, they make their way to his room. She pulls on his shirt, the same shirt from months before, it feels more like years. They lay under his sheets and they talk.

He tells her about Yukio and his father and she tells him about her sister.

Yukio comes in with a red-eyed Shura and sets her down on the bed. She's wearing his shirt and Rin doesn't say a word to his brother. Most people would find it weird but Rin is glad that his brother is safe.

* * *

 _The Thirty Time_

Rin finds Izumo curled up on the couch. They are 18 years old and been together for two almost three years. She's under the blanket and her eyes are rimmed red.

"Iz."

He touches her shoulder and she looks up at him.

He sits down next to her and pulls her onto his lap.

"It's okay."

"I was so scared. I didn't want to be at first and then I thought about a mini-you and I wanted one so badly."

He forced her to look at him, his thumbs stroking her cheek.

"I want that too. I want to wake up next to you in the morning every day of my life. I want a little girl with long purple hair who loves foxes. I want a life with you."

She looked up at him, wonder in her eyes.

"I love you Izumo Kamiki."

She smiled and kissed him gently. Then they settled back on the couch to watch the snow fall outside.

All was well.

* * *

 **My first Blue Exorcist piece! What do you all think?**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


End file.
